Final Adventure
by Terrybogard0
Summary: A strange letter holding an invitation for Ben to his greatest Adventure yet well I guess it Hero time BxG
1. Prologue

Author: **Terrybogard0**

Well Not New to the Hole Fan fiction writing so I'll start with the usual for this one I don't Own Ben 10 or street fighter or King of fighter, but I do Own The featured OC's in this story So yeah that's about it I not need to remind any one about copy right laws Right so Lets begin shall we.

'_Thoughts'_

"_Speech"_

"_**Alien Speech" **__Bold_

_Prologue_

_Location The Vega Constellation only Planet 25.3 light years away_

_From planet earth _

_OC POV_

_I looked at the nine representatives of the GFP (Galactic Federation of Planets) as I awaited their diction on the subject at hand. They view the footage I collected of the fighters I think would make worthy challenges for this tournament of Heroes._

"_**I still don't agree with this plan earth is not yet ready to come in contact with the GFP they are to primitive" **__Said the rather diminutive Galvan insisting to prove a point __**"no offence to you Walter you are different from the rest of your species" **__he corrects himself apologizing for his comment._

"_no need for apologies Kolbe I know how hostile my species can be but they will learn and if we don't act know The GFP will lose another planet to the Chimera might a well make earth part Of the GFP now before it's too late" I stated crossing my arms __**"no offence Walter but you humans aren't exactly the worrier types" **__exclaimed the Tetramand crossing all four of his arms as well _

"_What are you talking about Metro these candidates are no worriers the most of the Tetraman in your planet" I stated angrily pointing at the footage one more time. The Tetraman took offence to that pounding his hands on the table nearly braking it __**"YOU WILL HOLD YOUR TONGUE WALTER YOU MIGHT BE A FRIEND BUT I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS" **__he shouted at me_

"_OR WHAT, I seam to recall a time when I meet you were this simple human defeated you and you dare call us not the worrier types" I stated with a small smile on my visage __**"Enough of this mockery Walter Humanity it not ready for this tournament the most powerful fighters in this galaxy will be participating and death is always 100 guarantied"**_

_The third member of the GFP a Mechomorph maid his opinion known to me. "I am aware of that Shift but these fighters from earth or not to be taken lightly they have survived many life threatening battles in the past" I counter knowing well they cant argue with the evidence I place in put in the monitors._

_**"That's not the point Walter how do you know they will except this invitation to the tournament and not cower from it the teams from my planet will not hesitate to vaporize them" **__the fourth member a Pyronite added his opinion to the argument_

"_Because they are fighters they live their hole lives fighting to become stronger they won't let something like this pass them by Neon" I state getting sick of their excuses __**"I say let them participate Humans have proven them selves useful in the past"**_

_Never in my life would I have thought a Volann would agree with me most of them just want to eat us and this one is no different "why the chance of heart Sodden usually you don't see us humans as more then an appetizer" I question curiously __**"no reason they look like rather (licks lips) healthy specimens"**__ I lift my eyebrow getting the point. _

"_**Walter is has come to my attention that you also plan that a simple human child participate**__" the six member a __Kinecelerans question rather quickly viewing the boy in question on the monitor _

"_Not just any boy but the possessor of the Omnitrix himself" I smirk causing uproar in the council chamber. _

"_**You can't be series the Omnitrix user is to powerful the other participants will be at a disadvantage we will not allow this"**_

"_I seam to recall reading about a tournament in the archives were Galvans used battle armor that gave them an advantage and a victory to participate in a past tournament what makes this situation any different from that one" I state bringing silence to the Florauna and the counsel_

"_**It seams that we cannot**__** convince you out of you decision Walter" **__Hissed the Ectonurite at me from his dark corner in the council chamber._

"_**Well this is rather a situation Walter **__**we might not agree with it but we have no choice since you insisted" **__the ninth member a Gourmand Grudo stated the final say in the discussion. _

"_**Walter you do understand the situation and the seriousness of it you are responsible for your team's safety and action let us not remind you of it in the future" **__Kolbe said stating the final decision and ending the meting._

"_Thank you all for this opportunity I hope that this bring earth and the GFP closer and that earth final is allowed fist contact to the universe" I say bowing to the council and taking my leave._

_End of POV_

_Location: Washington DC Earth_

_A rusty old RV maid its way to a RV lot for the night "Oh man I'm bored no evil alien no forev__er knights no Animos no nothing it like they all took a vacation or something" stated the rather immature ten year old boy sitting on the window seat on the table of the RV _

"_Shut up Ben Jezz you've bin wining a lot since that fiasco in space" nearly yelled the red head girl annoyed out of her mind "come on you two fighting never solves anything we will stop here for the night and get some rest__ Ben, Gwen get ready for bed I got to step out for a bit" stated the older and wise grandpa Max "Yes grandpa" both said in unisons and they saw their grandpa leave _

"_you know you should be gland your getting some peace and quiet time and not have to worry about some one trying to kill you" Gwen stated still annoyed with Ben sitting across from him "well If you ask me this is to boring we got a month left from summer vacation I just wish something exiting happened __before we had to go home" Ben Sighed looking out the RV window. _

"_You know the saying be careful what you wish for it might come true but with you it a will come true so STOP WISHING AND GO TO BED" Gwen yelled "Alright, alright no need to get Ticked off I'm going" said Ben running of to the rest room to get ready. __'Jezz I really wish he could keep his mouth shut' __she thought to her self frowning at the boys antics hoping his wish stays unheard._

Prologue Finished took me about seven hours or so to write. Any ways review are in order and don't care about flames but do care about Abuse so keep it low Point out mistakes and I enjoy critics so bash me all you want I'll post first chapter in a week but for now I leave you with my fist Original Character Bio and his mane is Walter

**©Creator: Terrybogard0**

**Profile: Walter Right**

**Name: Walter RightHeight: 6'1 **

**Hair: BrownEyes: Blue **

**Weight: 135 lbsAge: 38**

**Blood type: O+Gender: Male **

**Ethnic Group: European D.O.B: September 3,**

**Race: Human**

**Nationality: European American **

**Walter dresses blood read business wear and orange reading glasses has a long ponytail and leather gloves **

**More will be posted later on and hers the site were I got the Alien names from enjoy**

**http://en. **


	2. Chapter 1: So it Begins

_**Author: Terrybogard0**_

_Lets star with the usual shall we I don't' and will never own the follow series Of 'Ben 10', 'Street fighter' and 'King of Fighters But I do own the Featured OC in this and just like the I need not to remind you of COPY WRITE PARAM So lets get this chapter in Gear._

'_Thoughts'_

"_Speech"_

"_**Alien Speech"**_

_Location: San Diego CA._

_The alarm clock rang as a arm stuck out from right under the covers of a small one person bed, reaching for the alarm clock the arm wound up and tossed the devise out of the small opened window "Jezz Morning already" the figure question to no one in particular tossing the covers from him self. _

_The person stretched out a man in his early 20 wild long brow hair, ice cold blue eyes lean muscular yet thin figure wearing his usual Red PJ garments sitting up he look out the window and the first mugging of the day in his rather friendly neighborhood. __'Hmm…just another day in paradise, ah well at lest the rent is cheap'__ he thought to himself herring the first gun shoot of the day._

_Making his way to the restroom to start his morning routine he only had one question in mind __'should or should I not go to work' __looking at his calendar he sighs in defeat __'hmm… looks like it's the end of the month which means rent is dew'__ he makes his way out of his bathroom and in to his one room apartment walking over to his closet he pull out his Gamestop uniform._

_Getting dressed and making his way thought his one room apartment he, walks over to his front door to check if the mail man maid it to his mail slot. Looking down in front of his door he picks his mail. __'Lets see bill, bill, bill, jury duty, jury duty, jury duty, blackmail hmmm? GFP never herd of that before' __he walks slowly to his kitchen opening letter and reading it contents._

_He opened his frig took out an energy drink and sat down on the table literally. He keeps on reading wile taking a sip of his energy drink, he raises an eye brow._

_Dear Mr. Lan B. wolf _

_You are invited to the GFP Centaury Tournament; you along with 11 other candidates will represent earth finest in a battle against the galaxies strongest we assure you this is no joke. We hope to see you in the pick up are of hidalgo Mexico for more information on the tournament you will fine a pamphlet enclosed in the envelope. I hope you take this seriously and present your self I look forward to meeting you Mr. Wolf _

_WALTER OSWALD_

"… _hmmm… pr….PRR… ha ha ha ah aha oh god Oh god that's a good one" he could contain himself, to him this was the funniest thing he ever read '__oh man that was a good laugh well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try I mean I haven't had a good fight in years might as well'__ he grin to himself and folded the letter as rather small spark was seen in his eyes as he did this._

_Location: middle of no ware Texas Los Demonios Biker Bar __The Demons _

_"Hey Bazz you got a letter I told you not to get your shit over here this is a bike bar not a post office" the bar tender yell out at the dark part of the bar were a rather large looking man sat on a chair wail taking a sip of Beer. Dark sun glasses, leather sleeveless jacket, Bandana, Jeans, fingerless gloves, Steel toe boots and a beard that would make Jesus jealous._

_Yeah just your typical biker only one small difference though he's 7'5 for Christ sakes, he looks over to the Bar tenser and frowns "What the hell are you talking about Joe I haven't use this address in a year" he responded._

_Standing up he heads over to the counter and graves the letter ripping one side and pulling out the contents he unfolds the piece of paper and starts reading a few second later he razes an eyebrow and crumbles the paper._

"_Hey were are you going Bazz" Asked the bar tender as Bazz was making his way out of the bar, "I just found something better to do I'll see you in a month probably" and he was gone the bar tender just frowns and pick up a glass __"hmmm stupid punk no respect at all" __and starts cleaning it._

_Location: Washington D.C. Lincoln memorial_

_A car was tossed as it hits Mr. Lincoln taking his head off, a fore armed creature of some sort look at it for a second "oops" he utters as he got punched by some sort of Mutant gorilla right at Mr. Lincoln lap "Soon all that lovely DNA will be all mine and you will be of no use to me any more boy" a strange man said popping right out from behind the ape creature._

"_Animo I should have know it was you behind all this when are you going to leave me alone" the strange four armed creature said as he was rubbing his jaw from the impact were the mutant gorilla punched him. "I'll stop when your six feet under and that lovely device is mine boy." _

_He and the gorilla charged at him in full speed throwing another punch but this time the alien was ready for them "mind giving me a hand Mr. president" he said to himself as he ripped one of Mr. Lincoln arms and jumping of the presidents lap, using it as a baseball bat swinging it Sammy Sosa style knocking the Monsters light out along with the strange little man._

"_And the crowd goes wild Ten-ny-son, Ten-ny-son" the four armed alien cheered swinging the arm over his shoulder taking a pose stance as a flashing red light and a beeping started "and just in the nick of time too he said putting down the arm and running around the back of the Lincoln memorial a large red flash was seen._

_A boy around the age of ten walk out from around the statue or what's left of it He smiled and scratches his nose as he ran out of the memorial and seeing what seamed to be an old RV he run to it and board it as it take off._

"_Yup another job well done by yours truly" the boy utters to himself out loud taking a seat across from a red headed girl with a frown and a very annoyed face. "Nice going dewb you totally took president Lincoln head of" she said annoyed to the boy "Hey Gwen quit making that face or it'll get stuck that way oh wait it already is" he responded back to her with a smirk on his"_

_Ben, Gwen behave your selves Ben She's right be more carefully with you surrounding next time and Gwen it was just an accident so cut give your cousin a brake. "YES GRAMPA" both of them replied to him putting their heads down in shame._

"_Let's go back to the hotel and pack up if steel find out about us being here again he'll start suspecting something." As fast as they where in the seen all three were gone in a blink of an eye, but little did them now something was waiting for our hero's._

_Location: Holiday Inn hotel room_

"_Are you ready Kids" Asked Max and he was packing his belongings in the other room Ben and Gwen were at it again. "Get off my Computer Ben I thought I told you not to use it, your going to get all you dweb germs all over it" she said with a scolding expression on her face that could kill a kitten._

"_Well excuse me miss cranky pants, what's wrong with you? Fall of the wrong side of the bed this morning?" he asked angrily glaring at Gwen as he returned her laptop to her "Forget it here I just wanted to check mail but I guess not" He said making his way out of the room with his back pack apparently ready to go._

"_Nice job Gwen Now he's mad at you"__ She thought to her self as she was packing and getting ready to go. She looked out side the window and wondered when it al began, first she hates Ben and his immature personality and know she cant help but think how much life would suck with out him __"For the love of god why the hell do I feel like this He's the same snot nose annoying, irritating, frustrating idiotic cousin he's always bin" __she thought to her self as she through her self on the bed and sighed in frustration._

_At any case or in any way you look at It, this was not going to go away but she still didn't like the thought of Being Nice to Ben I mean this was the kid that pulled more pranks on her then any other boy in school. ___

"_I mean why should I be nice to him when all he does is call me Nerd queen or Master Dweb and plays jokes and pranks on me"__ she thought to her self once more __"but for some reason he's bin rather nice to me I mean he hasn't insulted me unless I provoked him"__ She frowned at the thought that was coming to her and she didn't like it one bit not one bit at all._

_She finished packing her things____and sighed in defeat and the horrible thought she had in mind __"oh man He's never going to let me live this down" __She thought "GHAAAA WHY DO I HAVE TO APOLOGIES TO HIM" she nearly yelled out but control her self as it came out as a rather loud statement." __This was going to be a rather long day."_

"_Alright you two are you all packed and ready to hit that dusty old trail" Said the elder Tennyson as he swung the Back pack on to his back. "Yeah" said Gwen wile Ben nods as his answer. For some reason Gwen felt that Ben was not to pleased about the small spat earlier at any case she wouldn't mind having a quiet Ben for a wile. "Alright then let's go before we attract any attention to us"_

"_Oh for the love of god this was to easy of a set up that grandpa gave me but no Bens already mad as it is I don't need to make it worse, man how low have I sunk Me worried of what that dim-witt thinks next thing you know I'll be complementing him."__ She thought to her self with a small fond smile at him and clearing her head before it went too far._

_Max opened the door leading to the hall way suddenly stopped making Ben and Gwen bump in to him "Hey Grandpa what the hold up" Ben asked curiously at his grandfather, looking at him and then forward asking him self why his grandpa would stop. _

"_Letter for a Mr. Benjamin Tennyson" Gwen, Ben, and Max were all surprised by the sudden news by the hotel Bellboy standing in front of them "I'm assuming that you're Mr. Benjamin Tennyson." Asked the Bellboy looking at Grandpa Max "coming out of his stupor Max Answers "Ummm… uh no… I'm not, he is" he responded pointing at Ben. Looking at the letter Ben took it and walked out of the room, making his way to the Rust Bucket._

"_Thank you!" Said Max as he gave the bell boy a tip making his way out of the room with Gwen Behind him, "Hey Ben Why don't you wait for us" said Gwen rather loudly as she was running at Ben to see what the letter was about. _

"_GFP Wonder what that is and what this is all about" He asked himself loudly slowing down to wait for his grandpa and cousin to catch up to him, "well at any case it must be important for them to look for me in a holiday inn" he asked himself "Ha who would want to look for a dweb like you" commented Gwen Joking with him. Paying no attention to her he kept walking._

_Leaving her behind him __"guess he's not in the Mood to make a comeback"__ She thought to herself looking at him curiously. _

_Location: Large House Rocky mountain side_

_A rather Large Explosion was maid "I've done it the fool they Laughed at me but who's laughing now? … It's not them anymore that who" a man in his mid twenties asked him self burned lab around him Shaggy black hair dark green eyes "Yes what have I created you asked well just the Perfect one of a kind never Melting ice cream that what always at the same 20 degrees this Ice cream will never melt. Hold for dramatic pose" He rants on to himself until a small dog Bark at him from under him_

"_Yes Booster I know They said I was Mad but when I'm all like Look at me and My never melting Ice cream and they're like NO WAY my face has Bin Pwned" He continues on his ranting "Butt look at me now Booster on top of the world MOM on the top" he still continues on in his table until the door bell rings. _

"_Oh how splendid company" He says as he throws the ice cream to the trash. "I wonder who could it be in the middle of no ware looking for me Professor Jayvee Walker who has secluded him self in this mountain away from Human contact leaving behind no possible trace of my location to any one what so ever" he rambles as he opens the door. Looking all around he find no one around until he looks down spotting a letter on the front porch Welcome Home Mat._

"_Oh good Mail here… Wait a Gosh darn minute I hope it not from my mom she might want me to visit… Hey wait a second Hope the Mail man doesn't die on his way back down the ice road" He makes his way to his living room and sits down on what seams to be an electric chair with a cushion._

"_Hmmmm… Dear Mr. blah, blah, blah" He skims through it not paying attention to any thing except to some word like Mexico, Pamphlet, and we hope to see you their "well it's about time I got a Vacation from those idiot at the university who told me to take a permanent time of absence" He runs to his room and a few minutes later come out wearing a summer vacation Hawaiian shirt._

_Running out the door He Runs Back in to his house "Hey Wait just a second here… I almost forgot the direction to the Spa" he picking up the letter and runs out once more by the look of it this was a rather strange fellow with one taco short from a combo platter._

"_Hold the phone" He opens his house door yet again "Come Booster we're off" he call out as the Little Dog runs to him and out the door _

_Location: on the road out side of Washington D.C._

"_Isn't it about time you opened that letter Ben" asked max as he was driving "well I not sure U mean who would go through all that trouble to send me a letter I mean you have to go through a lot to find some one who's on the move all the time" I send playing around with the letter._

"_wow Bens not as dumb as I thought maybe there hope" __Gwen thought with a small giggle making Ben lift his eyebrow "any way Like I said either then my enemies I can think of any one who would send a letter" Ben added to his early statement._

"_your right let open it carefully it might also be a trap" added Max as he pulled over the Rust Bucket for a sec "I don't know what the big deal is there no way this could be booby-trap it's probably just a threat by some one Ben fought before" Gwen added her two cent wisdom_

_Ben not commenting on her statement finally opens the letter and starts reading it a few second later he turns to Max and asks "Grandpa what's the GFP?" he asked him curiously Making grandpa Max's eye go wide._

_Location: International San Ysidro Mexican Border Mexico side_

"_For the last time I don't want any bubble gum Kid now Fuck off" Lan B. wolf said walking away shooing a boy away "finally now I ca…" he started saying as he reached in to his back pocket and finding nothing there "THAT LITTLE CHIKLE SELLING SON OF A BITCH" he shout out as he runs back after the boy._

_Location: On the road Texas _

"_Let's see this goes there and that goes there so it should stat now"__ Said Bazz getting up from the ground beside his bike. Inserting the key again he starts it up only to have a part of the motor exploded. He calmly walks away for about five second and Runs back holds his bike from the sides. Screaming out he slowly but surely lift the bike up. And proceeds to body slam it "FUCK THIS SHIT I'M WALKING" he screams out as he walk away from the remains._

_Locations: Mouton Road the Rockies _

"_Oh boy it sure is a bumpy road hu Booster? But don't worry I'll get us out of it" He says as he is Bouncing around his car wile Booster was sitting perfectly still on the passenger side of a vehicle that wasn't cruising smoothly on the road. Booster looked at his Master curiously. "We will survive I promises it Booster Mexican resort and spa here we come" He cheers as he bounces around the driver side of the car._

_Well another chapter done took me longer then expected what with me going back to school and all but he hope my one reader like it since I only got one review but that how I work Guess this will be a short series at lest 5 to 10 Chapters by the looks of the it so I'll make them as good as I can Here are the OC Bios for you and yes it is a cross over now _

_Lan B. Wolf_

**Name: Lan B. WolfHeight: 5'10**

**Hair: Light BrownEyes: color Green**

**Weight: 178 lbAge: 18**

**Blood type: O Gender: Male**

**Ethnic Group: SpanishD.O.B: September 9,**

**Race: Human**

**Nationality: Spanish/American**

**Interests:Lance a man with a short attention span has but only a few interests one pf them being sports such as football **

**Dislikes: Hates tomato's to death **

**Origins: Unknown**

**Personality: Lance is a** **cocky over confident individual that think of himself as the hero likes making jokes annoying some time energetic (a little to energetic) over protective in occasions that have to do with persons he loves will do anything and everything he can to get the job done**

_Jonathon Jones AKA Bazz_

**Name: Jonathon JonesHeight: 7'10**

**Hair: dirty blondEyes: color blue**

**Weight: 238 lbAge: 36**

**Blood type: B Gender: Male**

**Ethnic Group: IrishD.O.B: November 14,**

**Race: Human**

**Nationality: Irish/American**

**Interests:He likes what any other Biker likes Beer, woman, and more Beer **

**Dislikes: Almost every thing **

**Origins: Unknown**

**Personality: Lazy at times Bazz cant' Stan stupid people he can put up with them doesn't mean he like them though, a tough series character Bazz will Fuck you up if he chooses to a no nonsense kind of guy I you will.**

_Jayvee Walker _

**Name: Jayvee Walker Height: 6'0**

**Hair: Shaggy red headEyes: brown**

**Weight: 176 lbAge: 24**

**Blood type: AB--Gender: Male**

**Ethnic Group: ScottishD.O.B: October 15,**

**Race: Human**

**Nationality: Scottish/American**

**Interests:Almost everything **

**Dislikes: almost nothing **

**Origins: Unknown**

**Personality: One world Mad Scientist all the way**


End file.
